


Welcome to the Family, Baby Snape

by LilyMJFae



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, First Baby, New Baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 02:23:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11004012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyMJFae/pseuds/LilyMJFae
Summary: Severus and Hermione have their first child.





	Welcome to the Family, Baby Snape

Hermione sat up in the bed, her hair matted from sweat, her face still glistening and a smile plastered on her face as she stared at the small bundle in her arms. Severus stood a few feet away instead of sitting in the chair next to her bed, still unsure of what he felt.

She looked up to him though and smiled brightly. "Aren't you going to come at least sit with me?"

He took a deep breathe and slowly moved towards the chair. He was afraid that she'd want to pass the bundle to him, and he wasn't sure he was ready for that. Instead, after he sat, she leaned her head against his shoulder and looked to the infant in her arms.

"Isn't he beautiful?" she mused.

Severus looked at the boy, his eyes closed in sleep, face still pink. "At least he doesn't have my nose," was all he could think of to say.

Hermione giggled for a moment, "I like your nose."

"You'd be the first."

They sat for a moment, enjoying the silence. "We need to name him. He can't be Baby Snape his whole life," she said softly.

"You can name him whatever you want."

"But he's _our_ son, not just mine."

"I told you, I'm not going to be any good at this father thing."

"That's rubbish, Severus."

He leaned his head against hers. "I just don't want you to be disappointed when I'm right."

"I won't be, because you're wrong."

Without a word of warning, she shifted and moved her arms towards Severus, looking at him expectantly. He knew in that moment he had no choice, he'd have to hold his son. It wasn't that he didn't want to, he was just afraid to.

The small weight settled in his arms, and he held himself stiff as a board. The baby shift his head and opened his mouth, but remained silent and sleeping.

"Even without your nose, there's no denying he's your son," Hermione said as she kissed Severus's cheek and leaned her head on his shoulder once more.

She was right. The black hair on the top of the boys head certainly showed no sign of his mother's, and his eyes had been dark already.

Hermione's breathing slowed, and he knew without looking that she had fallen asleep, not that he was surprised at all. However he found himself trapped holding his son and unable to move her. It felt a lot like the times she fell asleep on him when they were home together.

However, as he sat there, holding the sleeping child, a weight lifted off of him. It didn't seem so terrifying that they were all a little family.

"Welcome to the family," he whispered, "Baby Snape."


End file.
